The Maid and The Dragon
by Dr snu snu
Summary: Natsu has fallen madly in love with Virgo but will she return his feelings. My first ever fanfic so hope you guys enjoy. WARNING: LEMONS
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:**

 **First ever fanfic so hope you all like it. Constructive criticism appreciated.**

 **The Maid and The Dragon**

Natsu had been attracted to Virgo for quite some time now, though not in the perverse sense. He wanted to be close to her and for her to show him another side of her apart from the emotionless maid side. Adventure after adventure he found himself more and more attracted to the pink haired maid but couldn't find the guts to convey his feelings. Day after day, his stares were met with Virgo looking away blushing. Today he was sitting in the guild opposite to lucy and digging in to a delicious meal when out of nowhere Virgo appeared in a cloud of smoke kneeling on the floor facing lucy.

"Hime, I have cleaned your room and am now ready for punishment", Virgo said in her monotonous tone.

"But I didn't ask you to and why would you even want punishment for something like that", Lucy replied in furiously.

Natsu was now staring at Virgo very intently when she suddenly glanced at him and quickly looked back towards Lucy with a slight blush that no one except the staring dragon slayer noticed. This was all the encouragement he needed to make a move.

"Yo, Lucy! Could I borrow Virgo for today", Natsu asks Lucy as casually as he could.

"Sure, but what do you need her for?" Lucy questioned.

"My house is really messy and I could use the extra help", Natsu replies.

"Ok then, but you better not do anything indecent with her", she says with a dagger like glare.

"Sure".

On their way to his place, Natsu couldn't restrain himself from stealing peeks at Virgo. He couldn't stop thinking about how cute she was or how elegant she always looked. He also noticed how she had perfect breasts that were neither too large nor completely flat. He really wanted to embrace her there and then but restrained himself. He had to wait for her reply first.

When they reached the house Natsu held open the door for Virgo to enter which resulted in Virgo looking very puzzled.

"Natsu-sama, you do know that it's my job to open doors".

"I know but I want to give you a treat today".

Virgo looked away but Natsu already noticed the slowly growing blush on her cheeks. It was time.

"Virgo, there is something I need to tell you". Virgo noticed the nervousness in his voice and wondered what was going on.

" And what would that be Natsu-sama?" she asked innocently in her signature monotone.

"Um… it's actually quite embarrassing to say out loud". Natsu was clearly nervous but Virgo was searching for a reason.

"Ok… I'll say it. Virgo… I actually..um..really..um..like you", Natsu says with a reddening face burst into a blush as well and she kept her head facing the floor. "But it's okay if…" before Natsu could complete, Virgo spoke.

"You would want to date a lowly maid", she whimpered. It was the most emotion he had ever seen in her.

Natsu placed his head on hers. "I would be more than happy to"

Before he could react, Virgo warily pecked him on the lips with a large smile and red cheeks. Natsu was content with seeing a Virgo with feelings but it seemed that she was looking for something more intimate as she went in for a more intimate kiss and who was Natsu to refuse her.

 **Lemon Start**

Natsu could feel her tongue dancing with his own. It was intertwining with his own causing both of them to moan in each other's mouths. He could feel her fumbling with his trousers as he tried to remove her apron. He knew she was done when he felt her engulfing his member. "I will now show you how a maid pleasures her master", she said with a naughty look in her eyes and a foxy grin before once again placing his member inside her mouth. He could get used to this master servant thing. Virgo was sucking on his member while using her hands to pleasure where her mouth could not as Natsu was stroking her beautiful pink hair while moaning softly. But he decided it was time they switched it up a bit.

He removed his member from her mouth and lifted her to his dining table." Virgo, for your hard work, here is your reward" Natsu whispered into her ear before heading to her soaking wet pussy. It made him happy knowing that she wanted him as much as he wanted her. He slowly nudged the inside with his nose and was encouraged to hear a soft moan. He inserted his tongue and started to explore her moist cavern probing for ways to make Virgo moan louder. His nose started rubbing against her clit as he got deeper causing even more moans. He could soon feel her walls clenching.

"Natsu-sama, I'm cumming", she shouted before clenching her walls and excreting her juices into his mouth. "I'm very sorry Natsu-sama".

"What for? You tasted great. In fact it just became my favourite drink". Natsu replied while licking his lips.

Natsu then moved up to meet Virgo's face and engaged it in a passionate kiss. He aimed his member for her needy cavern before slowly entering. He could soon feel the layer that was her virginity. He stopped. "Virgo, are you sure you want me to do this? I mean if you want to stop, then we can…."

"Natsu-sama, please take my virginity. You are the only one who should do it. I love you. Always have. Always will." Her reply was good enough for him as he plunged inside and broke the membrane preventing them from truly being one. He could feel Virgos grip tightening on his shoulders. He stopped and waited for her to adjust to this new feeling. When she was ready, She nodded with a look of need in her eyes. He started pounding her faster and faster. She was now shouting, "Natsu-sama, Natsu-sama, oh yes…..oh yes….."

Virgo was so tight and I was nearing my limit." Virgo, I'm gonna cum so I'm pulling out"

"Please don't Natsu-sama, I want your seed inside me. Please cum inside me she shouted before he felt her walls clenching causing him to release his seed inside her.

 **Epilogue**

Lucy was sitting in her bathtub having a hot bubble bath. " I wonder if Natsu and Virgo are done with the clean-up" she thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the delay. Here's the last chapter for this story. Hope you guys enjoy.**

It had been a week since Natsu and Virgo got intimate at his place, though soon after, Natsu started avoiding the pink haired maid due to immense shyness. But after a week, Natsu had finally steeled his nerves and decided to ask Virgo out on a date. He took a deep breath and entered the guild hal

He immediately spotted the celestial spirit seated beside her blonde master. With his face blushing bright red, he walked up to where she was sitting. "Um… Lucy, could I borrow Virgo for a minute", he asked still unable to control his blushing. He glanced at Virgo only to find that Virgo was blushing as much as he was, trying to avoid eye contact. She followed Natsu outside the guild hall while looking at the floor trying to hide her bright red cheeks from all the guild members that were already staring at the couple.

"y..y…you wanna go on a d…d…date tomorrow?" Natsu stuttered once they were outside.

Natsu was answered with vigorous silent nods from Virgo.

"T…t..then that settles it. M..meet you here tomorrow at 2", he said before walking off. He knew that it was rude to just walk off but he didn't think he could control himself while being close to her any longer. He glanced back only to see Virgo with tears in her eyes standing blankly in front of the guild hall. He instantly turned around and ran back. "w..w…what's wrong?", he asked scared he did something to make her cry.

"I…I…I wanna go on a date right now", she blurted out before bursting into tears.

"Sure, sure, we can go on a date right now, just please don't cry" he said trying to calm.

"But you might be busy", she replied with tears in her eyes.

"Not for you", still trying to calm her down.

Virgo instantly calmed down and looked at the floor blushing.

In the end, they decided to go for a movie. It was already getting pretty late. Natsu was trying to pick out a movie when Virgo clinked on to his arm trying to get his attention. She used her head to try and point Natsu to a movie poster. Natsu shuddered just looking at the poster. It was a full on horror and gore movie. "You sure?" Natsu asked hoping she would say that it was a joke but was answered with a confident nod.

While in the movie, Natsu kept averting his eyes toward Virgo to try and avoid looking at the screen as much as possible. She seemed as though she was enjoying the movie. She put her hand defencelessly on the arm rest and glanced at Natsu and then her own arm before continuing to watch to movie as though giving him an invitation. He was so lucky to have her as a girlfriend he thought before placing his hand on top of hers and linking hands. He could see a smile growing on her face. After the movie, on the way home," Can we go to one more place?" Virgo asked innocently.

"Sure, anyplace in mind?" Natsu replied.

"Yup," she answered cheerfully.

Lemon Start

"How did it end up like this?" Natsu thought as he sat on the bed of a hotel room while Virgo was having a shower. He could just make out her silhouette as she rubbed her self all over behind the translucent glass.

The door slid open and Virgo walked out in a bathrobe. She was still wet and her breasts were glistening due to it. She walked seductively over with a sexy smile on her face.

"I was really lonely after our last session" she whispered in my ear. "And I've become so naughty because of you". She adjusts the bathrobe such that Natsu can just barely see her erect nipple. "I rub myself 'all over' thinking of you every day." She starts to nibble at his ear.

"I'm really sorry… I was just so nervous" Natsu replied, shocked by Virgos forwardness.

"This little guy seems pretty bold though", she purrs while stroking his hard twitching member over his pants.

"I really love you Virgo", Natsu blurted out.

"I know" she whispers in his ear before pulling down both his pants as well as underwear and swallowing his erection whole. He let out a small moan because of the pleasure caused by Virgo moving her tongue to tease the tip while using her hand to pump the base. "I was looking forward to do this with you", she says before sucking harder.

"I'm gonna cum", Natsu exclaims before releasing his seed in Virgos tight mouth. She started swallowing the white fluid allowing some of it to spill out of her mouth and onto her ample breasts.

"It's delicious", she says before licking his member cleaning off the remaining semen.

"I'm sorry", Natsu shouts before grabbing Virgo by the waist and placing her on the bed such that he could clearly see her glistening pussy. "But you're too cute", he says before devouring her pussy.

"What are you sorry for baka, I was waiting for this all week", she says in between moans. She could feel Natsu's tongue exploring her wet pussy while he used one hand to tease her clit and the other to tease her anus. "Natsu, I'm gonna cum", she says and notices Natsu's tongue movements getting more vigorous. She loved him so much and would never get this wet for anyone else. "I'll tell him that tomorrow", she thought as she cummed in his mouth.

Natsu enjoyed the taste of his partner's hot bitter juice. He brought his face up to meet hers and thy kissed. He could feel her tongue dancing around his and trying to explore every nook and cranny of his mouth. "I'm putting it in", he says after the kiss broke and inserted his throbbing member inside Virgo wet pussy. She instantly released a loud moan. He loved her so much and would never do this for anyone else. "I'll tell her that tomorrow", he thought while pounding into her. He started pounding harder and harder causing his member to bang the entrance of her womb resulting in louder moans from both lovers.

"This feels so much better than using my hand", Virgo exclaimed embarrassed.

"Virgo"

"What?"

"No more masturbating ok? If you're feeling horny, call me and I'll always be ready", Natsu face was blushing and he was looking sideways. Virgo grabbed his face on either side and pulled him in for a passionate kiss.

"I love you", she says before sticking her tongue inside.

"mfff nffff", Natsu says something with her tongue still stuck inside.

Natsu starts caressing her breasts teasing the tip and causing Virgo to moan in his mouth. "I'm gonna cum again", Virgo says with tears of ecstasy in her eyes.

"Me too so I better pull out", Natsu says, before being pulled in closer while Virgo's legs locked behind him.

"What are you talking about? You're gonna cum inside me and we're gonna have a baby", she says with an innocent smile on her face.

"I'm cumming" Natsu shouts before releasing semen deep into Virgo's womb resulting in Virgo cumming as well.

Afterwards while lying in bed Virgo broke the silence." We're doing this every day from today now onwards. Got it?"

"Of course", Natsu answers before pulling Virgo in for another kiss.

THE END


End file.
